1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for tracing a parking-lot, and more particularly, to a technology that may be applied to trace a parking-lot while providing a parking assistance by generating a template that corresponds to a parking-lot line from an image obtained from a parking area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parking supporting system traces a parking-lot while operating the parking supporting system (e.g., parking assistance), and provides parking assistance that corresponds to a selected target parking-lot. Such parking supporting systems require the information regarding the parking-lot to be continuously updated while providing parking assistance since it recognizes the parking-lot based on an Automatic Vehicle Monitoring (AVM) image.
However, due to an image distortion caused by the characteristic of the Automatic Vehicle Monitoring (AVM) image, a recognition of the parking-lot may not be accurate, and the system may have difficulty in tracing the parking-lot as the parking-lot may be misrecognized when the parking-lot line is hidden by the vehicle or an obstacle, or accuracy of the recognized parking-lot is decreased.